<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>believe you me by treescape</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856724">believe you me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/treescape/pseuds/treescape'>treescape</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Everyone loves Din and wants Luke to marry him, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:01:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/treescape/pseuds/treescape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So far, Luke is of the opinion that married life is pretty great. There’s only one thing that would make it better.</p><p><i>It would be really nice</i>, Luke thinks to himself with a sigh as he settles down to meditate one early summer afternoon, <i>if literally anyone</i> believed <i>that we’re married</i>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Star Wars</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>believe you me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So far, Luke is of the opinion that married life is pretty great. Mornings come with the slow rise of the sun and Din’s sleepy figure next to his. Evenings spread around them with the soft fall of dusk and the warmth of Din’s eyes on his face. The days—well, the days are a mess of training and politics and sidelong glances, and Luke wouldn’t have them any other way, given the choice.</p><p>All of this is to say, of course, that nothing has really changed, but that’s kind of <i>why</i> it’s great. Luke loves the life they’ve built together over the last three years, loves the way they’ve learned to work together and apart and everything in between.</p><p>There’s only one thing that would make it better.</p><p><i>It would be really nice</i>, Luke thinks to himself with a sigh as he settles down to meditate one early summer afternoon just a few days in, <i>if literally anyone</i> believed <i>that we’re married</i>.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>---</p>
</div>He tries to tell his family—he really does. He comms Leia the morning after it happens, when the sun is only about a hand’s-breadth above the Yavin horizon, and lets it all out in a rush.<p>Hopefully she’ll understand why he couldn’t tell her beforehand.</p><p>“Din and I are kind of married,” he says, and simply has to trust that she’ll be able to unravel the jumble of his syllables. It’s early still, and, well, it had been a long night.</p><p>“I know,” Leia says, her eyes dancing with mirth even through the hologram. “You’ve been acting like it for years. You should make it official one of these days.”</p><p>Perhaps he hadn’t phrased that right.</p><p>“No, I mean we’re <i>actually</i>—” There’s a flurry of noises behind Leia that translate mostly as static, though Luke can make out the worried pitch of another voice, and he cuts off abruptly in concern. “What’s happening?”</p><p>Leia turns to consult with a pair of senatorial aides, rapidfire and sure, and if Luke can only catch about one in three words, it sounds serious enough to have him frowning.</p><p>A moment later, Leia turns back, her face smooth but voice laced through with exasperation. “Luke, I’m really sorry. It looks like Selonia is going to try to pull out of the treaty after all. I’ll try to comm you tomorrow.” She makes to go, and then stops for a moment to tilt her head to the side, gazing at him speculatively. “And about Din—you really should think about it, you know.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>---</p>
</div>It’s Han who comms the next morning, with news that Leia has been wrapped up in Senate meetings pretty much through the day and night, but Luke figures he’ll try his luck anyway. He’s already prepared what to say so that there can be no possible misunderstanding, this time.<p>But Han just grins and shakes his head, as if Luke has told the funniest joke he’s ever heard. “Sure you are, kid.”</p><p>“Han, I’m serious. Din and I are <i>married</i>.”</p><p>Han uncrosses his legs from where he’s sitting slouched back in his chair and leans forward to fix Luke with a steely look. Luke flounders for a moment in the face of it, and is suddenly very glad that they aren’t in the same room. Hell, he’s glad they’re not in the same <i>system</i>. “Are you telling me,” Han says slowly, “that you two decided to tie the knot <i>without</i> asking me to be one of the witnesses?”</p><p>“No, of course not!” Luke says frantically, horrified that Han might think he’d been deliberately excluded. “You see, we…”</p><p>“That’s what I thought,” Han says smugly, letting himself fall back in his chair again, left leg coming up to cross over his right knee. Then he adds thoughtfully, looking at Luke with an apprising air: “You know, you really should think about marrying him, though. And I better get to be a witness.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>---</p>
</div>Probably it’s Han who’s gone and mentioned the potential of a wedding to Chewie, given that Leia is still currently consumed by the Senate, but Luke doesn’t really get a chance to ask. If Leia and Han have rather bluntly <i>suggested</i> that he consider marrying Din, Chewie apparently doesn’t trust Luke to come to the right decision on his own.<p>“Chewie! We’re already…Chewie!” Luke cries, trying to catch the Wookiee’s attention, but Chewie doesn’t seem interested in letting him get a word in edgewise.</p><p>Chewie, it turns out, has some very decided opinions on when and where Luke and Din should get married, and it seems they come down to “as soon as possible” and wherever will expedite “as soon as possible.”</p><p>In the end, there’s really only one thing Luke can think of to say that might make Chewie slow down.</p><p>“Okay, okay, I’ll marry him!” Luke promises, throwing his hands up in the air.</p><p>Maybe, Luke considers morosely as Chewie sounds his approval, he and Din should just hold a ceremony and act like it’s the first time they’ve gotten married. It’s not like Luke would mind a ceremony, though he thinks Din would want to keep it small.</p><p>Of course, it <i>would</i> mean allowing Chewie to take all the credit.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>---</p>
</div>“This is ridiculous,” Luke says as he flops down onto their bed that night, limbs flung askew every which way, and Din shoots him a curious look before easing beneath the covers. “I managed to become a Jedi, help take out the Empire, and start my own Academy, and they think I need instructions on how to get married.”<p>“Luke,” Din says slowly, his face fond but bemused, and Luke thinks about trying to distract him with a kiss because he knows exactly what Din is going to say. “We exchanged the ritual vows by accident.”</p><p>“I want a divorce,” Luke grumps, though he’s smiling as he says it. He finds it hard <i>not</i> to smile around Din, lately, though he supposes that’s really nothing new.</p><p>“No you don’t,” Din murmurs as he curls one callused hand around the back of Luke’s neck, pulling him in to press their foreheads together. His nose nudges up against Luke’s as he angles his head to bring their lips together, and the warmth of it all—of skin and lips and breath—is like the glow of a fire on a bleak winter’s night.</p><p>Luke grins against Din’s mouth—he can’t help it, he never can. Din fills him with happiness, a bright, constant thing. “No I don’t,” he agrees.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! I'm <a href="https://treescape.tumblr.com/">treescape</a> on tumblr if you ever want to come say hi or drop a prompt!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>